Fifty Shades of Gay - Death Note Oneshots
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: A collection of Death Note oneshots in which there is humor, smut, fluff, lemons, limes, some kink, and maybe where some unexpected couples happen! Couples include BBxL, MattxMello, LxLight, MelloxBB, LightxLxMello, NearxMattxMello, LxMello, LightxMello, AND MORE! I will take requests! So yeah, I'm a sick perv and need more smut to write! XD *no shame*


**Summaries! **

**A/N: HEYY! So I'm a perv and you all know that…so I'll just leave this here...*uploads and slowly backs away* **

**1.) LxLight: Whipped Cream**

**Summary: An instance in which compromise is made between the couple. Light wants sex, but L wants dessert. Who said they couldn't have both? (Smut, lemon,)**

**2.) MattxMello: Chocolate Kisses**

**Summary: Matt notices that Mello is feeling down lately. He wonders why and when he confronts Mello he realized there's only one way to cheer him up. (Fluff, smut, Lemon)**

**3.) LxLight: Handcuffs**

**Summary: Light is sick of being suspected, but gets an interesting idea when L puts them both in handcuffs. (Kink, smut, lemon)**

**4.) BBxL: Nutella and Jam**

**BB and L argue which is better, Nutella or Jam. They find a way to make both sweets something desirable. (smut, lemon, slight kink)**

**5.) MattxMello: Fighting for Love**

**Summary: The couple gets into a fight that ends up in bed. (smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**6.) MelloxL: Teacher!**

**Summary: Mello admires his teacher and mentor and all he wants to do is be his favorite. He'll succeed. (smut, lemon)**

**7.) LxLightxMattxMello: Wedding Present**

**Summary: The two couples are getting married. Mello and Light decide to give their sweethearts something a little extra. (foursome, smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**8.) LxLight: Honeymoon**

**Summary: L and Light's honeymoon in the tropical islands. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**9.) MattxMello: M&M's Honeymoon**

**Summary: Things get steamy in the Jacuzzi of the newlyweds. (smut, slight fluff, lemon, lime)**

**10.) LxLight: Candles**

**Summary: The power is knocked out because of a storm. The couple is forced to stay at the office. Candles are lit and the situation turns romantic. (smut, Lemon, lime)**

**11.) MelloxLight: Two Wrongs Make a Right**

**Sumary: They both realize they are in love with someone who could never love them back (L), so why not use each other instead? (smut, lemon, kink)**

**12.) LxLight: Sharing is Caring**

**The couple find themselves in an interesting situation when there's only enough hot water for one more shower. It would be rude to make L shower in the cold. (smut, lemon, dirty talk)**

**13.) MattxMello: Scars**

**Matt waits eagerly for Mello to come home from the hospital after his fire accident. Mello is ashamed of his new scars, but Matt makes him feel beautiful again. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**14.) LxLight: Kiss, Tongue, Touch**

**Being focused on work and cases, there were many experiences L hasn't had in his lifetime. Light helps him realize what he's been missing out on with a kiss, a skilled tongue, and some intimate touches. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**15.) MattxMello: Deal?**

**Summary: Matt's a neighbor of Mello who files a report for a domestic disturbance after one party. He's willing to have the charges dropped if Mello's willing to help him out. (kink, smut, lemon)**

**16.) BBxLxLight: Bonding Time**

**BB convinces L to surprise Light with the night of his life. Light is apprehensive at first, but then realizes, what would be better than ****_TWO_**** L's getting him off? It just so happens, there's a catch. He's only allowed to watch. (kink, smut, lemon)**

**17.) LxLight: Brokeback Mountain**

**Light convinces L to watch a movie with him, he doesn't realize what kind of movie it is until it's too late. Amongst all the romance, they get a little turned on. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**18.) MattxMello: Snapchat**

**The couple is apart, but they are in desperate need of each other. Matt gets an idea and screenshots are soon being taken. (smut, wanking)**

**19.) LxLight: Happy Birthday!**

**Light knows that L wants cake for his birthday, he just makes it a ****_bit_**** more personal. (smut, lemon, lime, dirty talk)**

**20.) MattxMello: Backseat **

**Matt gets a new car and Mello wants to test it out. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**21.) BBxLxLight: Trick or Treat ~ Halloween Special!**

**L and Light get dressed up for Halloween, BB finds it all very sexy. He cannot decide if he wants to give a trick, or a treat. Both sounds good. (threesome, smut, kink, lemon, lime)**

**22.) MattxMello: Black Cat ~ Halloween Special!**

**Mello dresses up for Halloween in his best, skintight, leather cat outfit. Matt can't hold himself back. (smut, kink, lemon)**

**23.) MattxMello: Thanksgiving ~ Holiday Special!**

**During a quiet dinner together, Mello lets Matt know what he's truly thankful for. (fluff, smut, lemon)**

**24.) LxLight: Merry Mistletoe (part 1) ~ Christmas Special!**

**L doesn't know of Christmas' traditions. Light helps him out. (fluff, Lime)**

**25.) LxLight: Christmas Eve and Morning (part 2) ~ Christmas Special**

**L and Light have a romantic evening followed by some great Christmas gifts. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**26.) MattxMello: New Year's Eve ~ Holiday special!**

**The two have a good evening out celebrating the New Year at a club. They go somewhere a little more secluded to enjoy each other and share their resolutions. (fluff, smut, lemon, lime)**

**27.) MattxMelloxNear: Ideas**

**Matt comes up with an idea to help Mello and Near get along. (threesome, smut, lemon)**

**28.) MattxMello: Prank Wars**

**Matt pranks Mello, Mello pranks Matt. The boys get overwhelmed and their pranks turn into something more (smut, lemon, lime)**

**29.) MattxMello: Legs Up**

**Matt asks Mello about a song he heard by Jeffree Star called "Legs Up". Mello gives a great example. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**30.) MattxMello: Lollipop Luxury **

**Mello loves lollipops and Matt makes him love them even more. (kink, smut, lemon, lime)**

**31.) LxLight: Fanfiction?**

**L and Light are popular soap opera stars and look up fanfcitions for their drama out of curiosity. They get a little flustered and the fanfictions come true. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**32.) LxLight: Alternate Universe**

**L and Light are female in this universe. They act much like their male counterparts except for one important thing. (yuri, smut, girlxgirl, lemon) **

**33.) MattxMello: Jealousy**

**Near is getting more attention than Mello lately, and Mello get jealous. (lemon, smut, lime)**

**34.) MattxMello: Dear Diary**

**Matt finds Mello's diary and his feelings are confessed. He is overwhelmed and jumps Mello the minute he gets home. (fluff, smut, lemon)**

**35.) BBxL: Blindfold **

**BB sets up an interesting evening for the two after he kidnaps L, blindfolds him, and cuffs his hands behind his back. (kink, smut, lemon) **

**36.) MattxMello: Happy Birthday!**

**Matt gives Mello ****_himself _****for his birthday present. Clothes optional. (lemon, smut, lime)**

**37.) LxLight: The Massage**

**A massage that was meant to help with stress leads to something neither of them expected. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**38.) MattxMelloxL: Three Geniuses **

**The two of these three geniuses are experiencing a sensation that they are not familiar with. Thankfully, Matt and Mello's mentor know how to help them. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**39.) LxLight: Let's Make a Cake**

**Who knew that making a cake could be so interesting! (smut, kink, lemon)**

**40.) LxLight: Teacher & Student**

**L is Light's high school teacher. Light is looking to get some extra credit from his attractive mentor. (smut, lemon, lime)**

**AND! The last TEN (10) oneshots will be requests! Please let me know what you think of this and if you want to request a story! (I will do more than 10 if more than 10 people want a specific oneshot). THANKS! ~ :D **


End file.
